


Sous le joug de Loki

by AndersAndrew



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, Doubt, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Introspection, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Sub Clint Barton
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des changements dans la façon dont Clint appréhendait son monde, directement influencé par les agissements de Loki à son encontre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous le joug de Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Sous le joug de Loki  
> Fandom : The Avengers (film)  
> Couple : Loki/Clint, Clint/Natasha  
> Rating : Mature (sexe explicite et dub!con) (et fin de merde aussi...ah non, ça, ça n'a pas à figurer dans les avertissements)  
> Nombre de mots : 2678  
> Commentaire : Cette fic s'attaque à un fandom sur lequel je n'ai jamais vraiment écrit sérieusement, à un pairing et à un personnage complètement inattendus !

L'espionnage est une forme d'art. Ça demande de la subtilité, du doigté, et surtout, du cran.  
L'agent Clint Barton n'avait jamais été effrayé par l'ampleur de la tâche. Il était une personne très capable et il avait toute confiance en ses compétences. Sa foi envers ses idéaux restaient clairement ancrée dans chacun de ses actes, même ceux qui le réveillaient au beau milieu de la nuit, le front moite.  
Il était comme une flèche en somme. Ce n'était pas lui qui tirait, sa trajectoire est déterminée à l'avance, et une fois qu'il était lancé, il filait sans déroger à son objectif.  
Rien ne l'inquiétait dans l'avenir. Il pouvait faire en sorte de réaliser les buts qu'il s'étaient fixés, avec un peu de volonté et beaucoup d'effort. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il craignait, mais plutôt une attente : quand on veut, on peut. Sa vie fonctionnait ainsi, et cette règle immuable avait quelque chose de rassurant.  
Jusqu'à ce que son esprit, son cœur ne le trahisse.

Peut-être aurait-il pu vivre avec cette faiblesse sans jamais en prendre conscience, comme on peut vivre des années avec une tumeur bénigne sans en souffrir. Mais la vie n'étant pas aussi simple que le tir à l'arc, il avait appris à ses dépends qu'on ne ferme pas éternellement les yeux sur ce qui ne nous convient pas.  
Après l'affaire du Tesseract, il avait cru s'en tirer à bon compte. Fury avait fait pression pour qu'il soit réintégré à l'équipe du S.H.I.E.L.D, bien qu'ayant refusé l'évaluation psychologique. L'agent Barton semblait avoir gagné du galon en participant à la bataille de New-York contre les chitauris. Personne ne remettait son efficacité en doute – rares était ceux qui l'avaient fait, cela dit, car à son niveau, on n'engageait que les meilleurs des professionnels. Néanmoins, il surprenait parfois des regards. Pourquoi est-il encore parmi nous ?, disaient-ils. Des gens sont morts à cause de lui, nous avons subi de gros dommages, faillis y rester.  
Et c'était la vérité. Quelque chose avait cassé entre lui et ses équipiers du S.H.I.E.L.D. Cela lui importait peu, car il avait toujours été solitaire, mais son orgueil en était profondément blessé.  
Il ne demandait pas grand chose. Après tout, on l'appelait le faucon. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un nid où se poser. Qu'on lui fasse confiance.  
Sauf qu'il avait été terriblement ébranlé par l'affaire ; dans son rapport, il avait éludé de nombreux aspects de sa servitude, se concentrant uniquement sur les faits, pour ne pas s'attarder sur ce qu'il ressentait. L'écrire lui avait demandé en soi un énorme effort ; repenser à tout cela lui donnait une migraine atroce, comme s'il devait forcer ses neurones à entrer en connexion pour former des souvenirs cohérents. Le conditionnement était encore présent en lui, bien qu'inactif.  
Il le savait.  
Nick Fury le savait aussi. Il avait lu son rapport. Il avait sûrement tout compris à partir du moment où Clint avait manifesté son vif désir de vengeance.  
Mais le commandant du S.H.I.E.L.D était un personnage mystérieux qui ne laissait rien filtrer de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Barton était dans l'impossibilité de dire s'il désapprouvait son comportement, et si cela risquait d'avoir des conséquences sur le futur.  
Pour la première fois, l'agent Barton s'interrogeait sur ce qui allait se passer. Il n'en savait rien.  
Son assurance était en train de se casser la gueule. Et Fury connaissait son secret.

Il n'avait pas de remords particuliers pour ceux qui s'étaient fait tuer par sa faute. Il faisait ce métier depuis trop longtemps. S'il avait dû s'en vouloir à chaque fois que quelqu'un – innocent ou non – s'était retrouvé dans la ligne de mire, il serait à l'heure qu'il est dans le plus obscur des désespoirs.  
Cependant, il bouillait intérieurement. Le venin de Loki avait fait son œuvre, provoquant des dégâts irréversibles. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, renier ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qu'il avait découvert à propos de lui-même. Il devait concilier l'abjecte docilité et son caractère habituel, car les deux faisaient partie de lui désormais. Ses réparties pleines de morgue, son obéissance parfaite.  
C'était difficile. Au début, il avait tenté de faire abstraction ; mais l'anxiété le tenaillait sans cesse. Ne pas accepter sa vulnérabilité ne revenait pas à l'éliminer, et il pensait sans cesse à ce qui arriverait s'il se pliait à nouveau devant ce genre d'adversaire. Si Loki, par un moyen quelconque, parvenait à revenir jusqu'ici et à l'asservir, une fois de plus. Réussirait-il à briser le sortilège, à se libérer de son emprise ?  
Le voulait-il seulement ?  
Le fond du problème : il avait peur d'avoir terriblement aimé ça.  
Cette angoisse lui nouait les tripes dès qu'il tentait de faire le tri dans ses émotions. Le regret se mêlait à tout ce qu'il y avait de négatif, sa colère, son amour-propre malmené, sa réputation entachée.  
Il se prenait à regretter l'autorité toute naturelle d'un véritable maître qui l'empêcherait de trop réfléchir pour lui imposer sa loi. Implacable, irréfutable. Un ordre auquel on ne peut que se soumettre.  
Ce n'était pas uniquement une question de pouvoir ; et pourtant, Loki était puissant, il disposait de moyens d'hypnose et de manipulations d'un très haut niveau.  
Cependant, s'il l'était, c'était avant tout par nature : il n'était pas humain, tout bêtement. Il exerçait ainsi un contrôle absolu sur lui, avec une grande maîtrise et un sang-froid extraordinaire.  
Il avait été, par bien des côtés, le meilleur chef que Clint ait jamais suivi. Ni culpabilité, ni réflexion, on ne lui demandait pas de faire preuve de moralité ; la rébellion ne pouvait être tolérée, même en paroles, et de toute façon, il souhaitait satisfaire Loki.  
Sous son joug, Barton avait eu envie d'être dévoué à quelqu'un corps et âme, sans se soucier du mal que ça pourrait faire autour de lui. Ça lui manquait. La sensation euphorisante d'appartenir tout entier à un autre, d'être un outil de précision habilement utilisé dans les mains d'un expert, lui était honteuse ; il avait toujours fait ses propres choix, en pesant le pour et le contre, même si son travail lui dictait sa conduite, il prenait ses propres décisions quand il se retrouvait sur le point d'agir.  
Or il se rendait compte qu'à présent, cela le rendait malheureux. Il désirait les ordres fermes de Loki auxquels il ne pouvait se soustraire, la certitude que, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, plus rien ne viendrait troubler son sommeil, puisqu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Pas d'hésitation, pas de balance morale, pas de questionnement sur le bien fondé de sa mission.  
Clint s'était cru indépendant de caractère, et ayant soif de liberté.  
Il avait eu tout faux.

_« Cet uniforme, en quoi est-il fait ? », demanda Loki avec la nonchalance de celui qui se moque bien de la réponse._  
Il était assis sur une caisse, observant Hawkeye se déplacer d'un point à un autre pour récupérer son équipement et ses armes. Sans doute avait-ce l'air de jouets pour lui, peut-être que tout ce plan n'était qu'un divertissement, car au lieu d'arborer le soucis d'un leader préparant ses troupes à l'assaut, il restait seul avec lui dans cette pièce, dégageant une impression d'amusement condescendant.  
\- C'est un tissu synthétique composé de fibres très résistantes, qui atténue l'impact des balles et certains coups, comme les attaques au couteau de faible portée, Monsieur, répondit Clint sur un ton neutre.  
Il désigna le gilet noir garni de kevlar qu'il venait d'enfiler.  
\- Les unités en externes du S.H.I.E.L.D en portent toutes lors d'interventions aériennes et terrestres. Cela leurs assurent une plus grande sécurité lors des combats, du moins...si on ne sait pas où viser. Ce n'est pas une armure, et il y a des failles.  
Le dieu agita la main, signifiant ainsi qu'il se fichait bien des détails.  
\- Enlève-le, dit-il. Enlève tout.  
Les doigts de l'agent Barton défirent sa ceinture, tandis que Loki regardait, cachant un sourire narquois derrière l'éventail de ses doigts.  
Le pantalon de treillis noir de Clint tomba lourdement sur ses chevilles dans un cliquetis métallique ; le regard de Loki se mit à briller d'une lueur maligne.  
Les vêtements s'étalèrent au sol un par un.  
\- Tourne-toi.  
Si l'espion se demandait pourquoi, il ne le laissa nullement paraître. Il s'exécuta sans un mot, très provocant, d'une certaine façon ; c'était peut-être ce qui émoustilla le plus l'asgardien.  
Il se leva souplement, avec l'agilité d'un félin. Il perçut un frisson le long de l'échine, et il en profita pour parcourir des yeux ce dos musclé orné de diverses cicatrices.  
\- Tu as froid ?, chuchota Loki en se plaçant juste derrière l'archer, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille.  
\- Ça peut aller. Mais le courant d'air quand vous...  
Clint s'interrompit et hoqueta sourdement, en ressentant les mains froides du trickster sur sa peau encore échauffée par le déshabillage ; elles descendirent lentement en coulant sur ses reins comme de l'eau glacée, et vinrent englober ses fesses. Le contact était à la fois incongru et indécent.  
Excitant.  
\- Je pourrais te réchauffer, susurra Loki, enjôleur.  
Ses doigts se crispèrent peu à peu ; ses ongles s'enfonçaient légèrement, traçant de petites demi lunes rouges dans la chair. L'agent Barton déglutit et ferma les yeux. La demande de son maître n'était pas aussi explicite qu'un ordre clair, et pourtant il était pressé de l'accomplir. toutefois cela n'avait rien à voir avec leurs relations habituelles, et ici, Loki lui faisait penser qu'il avait la possibilité de refuser. Bien qu'au final, ce fût strictement impossible. Il le tenait complètement sous sa coupe.  
Passivement, il renversa la tête en arrière, les épaules reposant contre son seigneur ; sa présence, concrète, contre lui, lui envoya une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, et il se raidit dans un bref soupir.  
Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans des situations où l'adversaire tentait de le faire craquer en le menaçant de sévices sexuels. Mais jamais en ayant l'intime conviction que céder ne pourrait lui faire que du bien ; jamais il n'avait admis être ainsi sous la domination de quiconque.  
La perspective de jouissance était énorme, alors même que Loki n'avait fait que lui parler et le toucher un peu. Ce qui montrait de façon limpide à quel point il aimait ce renversement, combien il appréciait de se retrouver dans cette position.  
\- Rappelle-toi que c'est ta vérité, murmura le dieu des mensonges. Tu seras ma catin pour cette nuit. Tu sais ce que ça signifie.  
\- Monsi...  
\- Chhhh, siffla le dieu menteur en posant son index sur la bouche de l'archer.  
Ce dernier n'esquissa aucun geste pour le repousser. Il s'offrit aux caresses sans retenue, le souffle rauque et le sexe tendu.  
Le doigt de Loki s'attarda sur ses lèvres, puis glissa doucement sur son menton, pour longer sa gorge, sa pomme d'Adam, et enfin s'élancer à la conquête du torse. Son autre main se faufila sournoisement entre ses cuisses ; elle s'empara brutalement de son paquet, se refermant comme une serre sur ses parties sensibles, lui arrachant un gémissement qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.  
La langue du dieu nordique vînt lécher l'intérieur de son oreille et en même temps, il fit rouler la pointe d'un téton durci sous son pouce. La réaction de Clint fût immédiate ; il laissa échapper un râle, moitié plaisir, moitié douleur, en se cambrant sous le courant de chaleur qui se déversait dans son bas-ventre. Ayant été entraîné à supporter la torture, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir trouver un tel assouvissement dans ce genre de pratiques. Les émotions qui l'agitaient à ce moment-là étaient intenses, vraies. Elles étaient une découverte qui retournait intégralement ce qu'il pensait connaître de ses instincts, ainsi que de sa libido.  
Entre ses jambes, la main qui le tourmentait se fit soudain plus câline ; les mouvements délicats sur son membre ramenaient la peau à sa base, dénudant le gland pourpre et humide.  
La façon dont sa queue se dressait ainsi dans le vide - alors que Loki le tenait littéralement par les couilles - dans le plus simple appareil et en état d'excitation extrême, était incroyablement humiliante.  
Tout entier consacré à cette sensation grisante et dérangeante, Barton s'aperçut à peine d'un doigt s'infiltrant dans son cul ; lorsqu'il commença à fouiller en lui à la recherche d'un point électrisant, l'archer se contracta vivement, toutefois lorsque le dieu de la traîtrise lui griffa le ventre en enfonçant vigoureusement un deuxième doigt, les barrières de Clint disparurent, et il poussa un cri. Celui-ci parût plaire à Loki, qui lui agrippa la nuque et le plaqua violemment contre une caisse, lui écrasant la joue contre le bois rugueux, tandis qu'il s'empressait de défaire ses habits d'une main, l'autre agitant ses doigts, écartant la chair chaude et moite, en bas.  
Quand l'asgardien se fût défait de l'essentiel, il retira ses doigts ; l'espion se raidit, sans un mot, mais le ventre noué. Il se cramponna aux rebords de la caisse, sentant le coup venir, appréhendant la brusquerie de la pénétration, et l'attendant avec impatience en même temps.  
Elle ne se fit pas attendre. Le gland se pressa contre son anus, et d'un coup de rein, Loki le fit entrer à l'intérieur. La dureté de son sexe fit s'étendre les muscles, et il progressa énergiquement ; la verge se fraya un chemin dans le jeune agent, le forçant à admettre physiquement une totale soumission. A sa volonté, à sa force et à sa race, puisqu'il était un dieu, son seigneur et maître.  
Ses genoux cognèrent contre les jambes de Clint ; il donna un petit coup pour le forcer à les écarter. Ses cuisses claquèrent contre le fessier offert tant son geste était ample. Barton poussa un nouveau râle, sa joue frottant contre le bois, tandis que Loki prenait son pied, accentuant un rythme qui lui convenait, dans un coït bestial et très divertissant par les bruits qu'il produisait – gémissements, crissements, grincements et claquements humides.  
D'une main, il tenait toujours le cou de l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D ; il sentait sous ses doigts la puissance contenue de ses muscles. Sa domination n'en était que plus exaltante, à se confronter à un homme qui aurait pu, en d'autres circonstances, lui refuser la satisfaction d'un besoin aussi primitif.  
Quant à l'espion, il se contenta de subir sans discuter, savourant des sensations toutes neuves. Son sexe ballottait rudement contre la caisse, lui renvoyant des décharges à chaque contact, de plus en plus brutalement.  
Tout à coup, la pression sur sa nuque se fit plus forte, et la semence brûlante de son maître l'envahit, comme une assurance tangible de sa parfaite aliénation au pouvoir de Loki. Mais il ne le percevait pas ainsi.  
Pour lui, c'était enfin ça, être libre. 

Aujourd'hui, bien des mois après que Thor soit retourné à Asgard avec son prisonnier, Clint faisait des rêves dont il s'éveillait pantelant, la gorge sèche. Il partait en quête d'un peu d'eau, en essayant d'ignorer l'érection conséquente déformant le devant de son caleçon. Néanmoins, se désaltérer et s'asperger d'eau fraîche ne changeait rien à ce besoin qui était né en lui depuis lors.  
Et rien ni personne n'y pouvait rien.

Depuis son retour, Clint Barton était différent. Tous l'avaient remarqué, à des degrés divers, mais personne n'en parlait.  
Seule Natasha était suffisamment proche de lui. Il ne lui confiait pas tout, et elle respectait ses secrets. Il lui en disait assez pour qu'elle sache qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui en faire avouer plus.  
Ses mots étaient empreints de réconfort, ses baisers un baume apaisant pour les blessures de l'âme ; Clint se sentait mieux en sa présence, oubliait la migraine, les instants où il avait été si perdu que même le suicide lui paraissait une option. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui infliger les mêmes traitements que Loki, et il ne pouvait pas le lui demander, autant par orgueil que par peur d'être mal jugé. Ils faisaient donc l'amour de manière traditionnelle, et cela leurs convenait à tous les deux.  
Pour peu que Natasha choisissent d'ignorer le placard où Clint rangeait ses sex-toys.


End file.
